1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to bicycle mounted child carriers and more particularly pertains to child carriers that can be converted to cargo carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carriers are commonly mounted to bicycles for the purpose of carrying children and cargo. Almost all bicycles, except those designed for racing, include threaded bosses, or eyelets, welded to the bicycle's frame for connecting to racks and carriers. Child carriers are a common addition to bicycles so that adults may convey small children with them when they ride.
One such child carrier is disclosed in Hsueh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,935 which shows a wire mesh carrier that may be converted between a child carrier and a cargo carrier by means of hinged footrests and leg guards. When the footrests are in a downward, depending position, leg openings are exposed so a child may sit in the carrier. The footrests may be pivoted upward to cover the leg openings, thereby providing a four-sided enclosure for carrying cargo. However, because the footrests/leg guards are used to cover the leg openings, the design disclosed in Hsueh is restricted in its configuration. For example, the leg guards and footrests of Hsueh do not, provide for any adjustment for different size children nor do they provide sufficient protection to a child's legs from the spokes of the rear wheel of the bicycle or in the event of a crash.
Prior art child carriers include footrests that are fixed in position. To accommodate small children, the footrests must be relatively close to the seat. When larger children use such seats, they are cramped and their feet and legs are held higher than necessary, which also unnecessarily raises the center of mass of the children, making the bicycle more difficult to control.
Additionally, prior art carriers do not provide any means of shock absorption to cushion the child's ride. The adults driving the bicycle usually see road hazards and position themselves to lessen shocks and vibration. However, the child passenger is not able to see or comprehend the road hazards and as a result, gets bounced and jolted.
Accordingly, what is needed is a child carrier that can be converted into a cargo carrier but which provides sufficient protection to children's legs and feet and adjustability of the footrest to accommodate children of different sizes. Also, a means of mounting the carrier to reduce shocks and impacts is needed to provide a more comfortable ride for the child.